


Scratch

by WangJinjin



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, scratch - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denny想要一场热辣的电梯性爱。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

　　Denny想要一场热辣的电梯性爱，而住在楼下的Ms. Marcus似乎对此并无异议。

　　当然，这所谓的“并无异议”只表现在Denny微笑着脱下长裤露出白花花的大腿的时候，她只是微张着嘴愣在了电梯的角落——是的，她并没有尖叫，直到她怀里的那只虎斑猫跳到了Denny白花花的大腿上。

　　Denny讨厌那只猫，如果不是它，他或许就能够和Ms. Marcus来一场热辣的电梯性爱了！而Alan对此事的评论是“我会帮你预约去打破伤风和狂犬病疫苗的”——这是嫉妒！赤裸裸的！

 

　　即使不想也不会承认，但Denny确实享受着Alan的“嫉妒”。但同样的，Alan也并不会承认他嫉妒了。他们的婚姻中确实包含着忠诚，大量的，但并不是针对床笫之欢。

　　Denny并不认为Alan对Ms. Marcus完全不感兴趣，那种金发碧眼的尤物即使不是个生物学教授也是相当吸引人的。但Denny并不是很肯定“金发碧眼的尤物”和“生物学教授”中哪一项更能成为他勇往直前的动力——毕竟，他，77岁，阿兹海默前期，已婚，有个身为律师的丈夫。

　　“如果你想告他性骚扰，”Alan是在家庭医生给Denny上药的时候向Ms. Marcus递出名片的，“我可以免费做你的律师。”他刻意用即使在门外也能听到的声音微笑着表达。

　　而Denny则在家庭医生的手下继续鬼哭狼嚎，同时抽空痛斥着Alan的趁火打劫。

　　“我会把医药费汇入你们的户头的。”极尽温柔地抚摸着怀中的虎斑猫，Ms. Marcus显然并不想成为夫夫相残的导火索，她甚至眯起眼睛用探究的眼神扫视了一遍Alan，并最终留下了诚恳的训诫：“别忘了带你丈夫去打狂犬病疫苗。”

 

　　“我才不会允许那个庸医再动我的屁股一个手指头。”Denny一手紧握着卧室的门把手，一手在对着Alan的鼻子指指点点。

　　跳过了“疫苗在专门诊所注射”和“注射点在上臂三角肌”，Alan决定直接切入重点：“如果你还想以后和我一起去Nimmo Bay钓三文鱼的话，就最好不要得上那种怕水的病。”

　　“我是美国海岸巡逻队。”Denny仍没有任何松开门把手的意思，“而且我有我的防水裤。”

　　“Ms. Marcus特别叮嘱你一定要去，”后退了一步离开了卧室的门口，Alan在深吸了一口气后说道，“而且她已经支付了全部费用。”

　　“我就说她一定是迷上我了。”咧出大大的微笑，Denny终于松开了门把手，侧过身将双臂伸进了Alan已经在他身后撑起的大衣袖子，Denny春风满面地走向了大门。

 

　　“所以说，如果不是那只该死的猫，我就能和Ms. Marcus来一场热辣的电梯性爱了！”看到电梯门打开便走了进去，Denny仍旧不住诅咒着那只坏他好事的猫。

　　“我想，”转身按下了关门键，Alan的声音中透出了些许不耐烦，“Ms. Marcus一定很反感别人对她的猫恶语相向。”

　　“如果我现在去夸奖她的猫，她会不会马上就和我……”截住了Denny伸向按键的手，也同时截住了他的话头，Alan干脆挡在了Denny和电梯按键之间，也几乎和Denny贴在了一起：“今天是你的第一针，我希望你不要迟到。”

　　“那可以是关乎一场热辣的电梯性爱……”仍旧不死心地想要靠近电梯按键，Denny的声音却因为Alan突然按着他的肩头将他推到了电梯厢壁上而嘎然而止，他面色严峻地对着Alan眨了眨眼睛，然后在对方贴着他的耳朵低语了“所以我们应该抓紧时间”之后，对着已经被按下的停止键露出了微笑。

 

　　那只名叫“Khan”的虎斑猫在Denny的大腿上留下了长短深浅不一的抓伤，结痂的伤口周边仍旧氤氲着血色，在Denny偏白的肤色上虽不狰狞，却又鲜明得诡异。并不轻柔地舔上了那些形成不久的血痂，Alan在尝到了酒精的味道的同时，也听到了上方传来的嘶嘶的吸气声。

　　即使已经这把年纪，但大腿上的皮肤在脂肪的支撑下并没有太过松弛，“有研究说快感也是疼痛的一种……”仍旧在那些抓伤上流连着唇舌，Alan的声音也变得含混。

　　“我还没有真正玩过那种……”下意识将手指插入了Alan的发间，像是对待猫咪一般地抚弄着，Denny在Alan抬手抚上了他的内裤时，直接闭上了眼睛。

　　干脆在那些抓伤上若即若离地吮吸起来，轻易就尝到了血腥的Alan很快放弃了使用牙齿的打算，“或许你会喜欢……”Denny毫不掩饰的短促哀叫伴随着发间手指的收紧，但那疼痛甚至还不及与电梯地板接触的膝盖骨上传来的程度，转而舔舐吮吸起另一条腿上的伤口，Alan在感到掌心中温热柱体的微微弹跳时勾起了嘴角。

 

　　既然有了一个几乎全天候跟随的法定伴侣，那个即使调成振动也会尽人皆知的监视器便早早被弃之尘埃，当然这也避免了实时知晓自己的丈夫又在不分场合地对着各色人等发情而带来的尴尬，但Alan并不认为Denny在婚后有真正得手过。

　　即使彼此相爱，也被所有人当做权益婚姻——确实没有什么人会关心他们的性生活是否和谐，因为哪怕只是想象也可能会让人产生不适。

　　但Alan确实能在他的丈夫身边得到最安逸舒适的沉眠，而少数几次在Denny掌中得到的释放也让Alan体会到了莫名的满足，仿佛又回到了青涩的年纪，明明技艺生疏，却每次能带来未曾体验过的快感。

 

　　并不想让Denny着凉，Alan选择将他的裤子拎到膝盖，微微侧头含住了Denny已经半硬的阴茎，Alan也要用另一只手确保对方不会因为腿软而瘫倒。

　　作为标准的异性恋，Alan少有的经验也是从Denny身上获得的，但他还是确认自己足可以为自己的学习能力而自傲——Denny确实衰退了，但Alan却仍旧能够凭借灵巧的舌尖在那些褶皱上的缠绕滑动让对方登上极顶。

　　就像现在，并不激烈，甚至比刚刚在那些抓伤上的蹂躏还要轻柔，但他切实感到了Denny在他口中的膨胀和颤抖，也几乎因为头顶传来的那些喃喃的胡言乱语而感到自己也要硬了。

　　发丝间的手指也用上了力气，更不要说那双已经颤抖不成样子的腿，Alan用几个快速的深喉结束了这一切，并不经思量地全数吞下了Denny为数不多的精液。

　　帮Denny系好了裤子，在膝盖传来的无法忽视的疼痛中起身，Alan将仍旧闭着眼喘息的Denny抱在了怀中，等着这一切像潮水般退去。

　　“我不觉得电梯监控会有死角……”翘着嘴角在对方耳边低语，Alan继续享受着Denny的手掌在他的脑后和肩头上的抚弄。

　　“那就让他们瞎眼去吧……”仍旧带着喘息的声音中充盈着笑音，Denny也将嘴唇贴上了Alan的耳根。

 

　　“为什么没人告诉我一共要打五针？”按着左侧的上臂一脸苦相，Denny显然对打针的护士不让他抱抱更为不满。

　　“下一针是三天后。”靠过去将大衣披在了Denny的肩头，Alan将手臂停在了对方的腰际。

　　“下一次我们还能坐那个电梯吗？”仍旧一脸苦相的Denny将脸转向了Alan，随即快速眨动了几下眼睛。

　　“我会考虑的。”回应一般地也跟着眨了几下眼睛，Alan决定忽视Denny眼中满满的期待。

 

　　Ｅｎｄ

　　２０１３．０１．３０


End file.
